The Simplicity of It
by Eyes-of-Pearl
Summary: COMPLETED! Deb offers emotional support for Carter, while coming to terms with their friendship. slightly AU CarterDeb friendship


**The Simplicity of It**

_by: Eyes-of-Pearl_

**Rating**: K+ (it's slightly angsty)

**Disclaimer**: ER belongs to its respective owners.

**Author's Note & Synopsis**: Thank you to all those who reviewed Changes: _bk81867,_ CarbyLivesOn, _fc2001_, Kichiko, _soaringmunkymuffins_, XRachX, and those who checked out the fic. One of my biggest disappointments with the show, is that John & Deb's relationship was never explored fully. Here is another fic to illustrate that. AU. Deb offers emotional support for Carter, while coming to terms with their friendship.

* * *

**The Simplicity of It**

He wasn't the only person to seek refuge on the desolate roof of County General Hospital. However, he had told her once when they were students that he had a favourite spot picked out for his moments of contemplation and self-reflection. The western part of the roof, slightly off to one side the entrance, behind one broken pipe and two vents, was Dr. John Carter's personal self-pity corner. The pseudo-name was dubbed by none other than Dr. Jing Mei Chen herself.

She knew she would find him up here. There was a victim who came in with multiple stab wounds, cuts inflicted by a heavy cocaine user who was too stoned to be coherent of his own actions. The trauma arrived unleashing a series of long-suppressed demons. Carter himself, had been a victim of a similar attack which also resulted with the death of Lucy Knight. Not to mention, Carter's subsequent drug addiction and long road to recovery, the implications of this current victim were all too clear.

With one glance, Carter took his leave and leaving her and Kovac in the room. He didn't return even after the patient was transferred for surgery and the ER came to a brief lull.

"Go to him. I'll take care of things here for awhile," Kovac had urged.

She was surprised by the obvious concerns from the Croatian doctor. It was no big secret that Kovac and Carter weren't the best of friends, but she knew that some form of sentiments existed between all ER staff. She nodded, but not before telling him to page her when things got rough. Kovac simply waved her off, before grabbing a few charts on the way to one of the examine rooms.

So here she was on the uppermost level of County, looking over the spectacular view of Chicago's night life. "John," she murmured as she stood beside the inert form of her long-time colleague and friend.

Silence descended upon them, but she had expected that. For a brief moment, there was nothing except for the wind that their thin lab coats could not protect against.

"Deb," he whispered.

She took a deep breath. After so many years of friendship from the days of medical school to medical doctors, he had never lost his preference for this particular name.

Knowing him as she did, Deb suspected that it was probably for simplicity sake for the life of John Truman Carter III was anything but simple. It was intricately complicated from his relationships with his families to his ties with women. Women, in general, had always played a major part in John's social, and romantic life. Deb had seen most of the make-ups, break-ups, and shake-ups. Currently, John was lamenting the latest breakup with Abby Lockhart for perhaps, the third time in the last few months.

Deb had always been faithful with her friendship with John, maintaining the proper distance whenever any of Carter's girlfriends were around. She knew that as doctors, they were passionate about their work. She and John always carried their duties in the utmost professional manner. More often than not, even when they weren't working together, they thought on the same wavelength, their personalities ever-evolving to match the other.

"Why Deb?"

The question broke into her thoughts. Without a word, she wrapped her arms around him. Why - was a rhetorical question that offered nothing and promised nothing. Some things were beyond questioning.

"I don't know, John." Another phrase which signifies nothingness.

She held him as he shed tears over his renewed losses, for his past, for the sake of an emotional release. She brought comfort in the only way that she knew how. She would erect a strong front, ever poised and composed. She could conjure a smile that would brightened his day, speak words that came effortlessly but thought-provoking. She called him John, and not Carter with her soulful brown eyes that would never judge the skeletons of his past.

She allowed him to cry without shame, while he remained oblivious to her inner turmoil. She questioned the simplicity of their relationship. They were so compatible, yet, she would never be any of the 'blondes' in Carter's life. She kissed him chastely on his forehead, a kiss to strengthen his belief that she would always remain 'Deb', the girl from med school, the best friend - nothing more and nothing less.

_The End_

_

* * *

_

AN: Strange little piece that came out of blue, not sure about how I feel about it yet. r/r please.


End file.
